


Baby It's 3:00 AM

by alieemahgis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is whipped for Minho, Changlix only metioned, Confessions, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really love chan and minho, M/M, Soft Boys, They are so cute and soft, Who isn't though, more word vommit until i update other fics, whoops tagging for more reads lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieemahgis/pseuds/alieemahgis
Summary: Baby it's 3:00 AMHad you on my mindAnd it's not the first time we've gone through thisWanting you more and moreI can't help but think of what we could be- Finding Hope, 3:00 AM





	Baby It's 3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic!! I really love this ship and i have been wanting to write for it for a while. As you can tell i am really soft for Minho. jkjkjnbjnjsnjfnjips I WILL UPDATE OTHER FIC SOON I PROMISE

There were so many things Chan loved.  
He loved to rap, sing, dance, cook. He loved Sunday mornings and stargazing. He loved walking during a warm day and laughing with his members. Many things brought a smile to his face.

But there was one thing that made his heart swell and ache at the same time. There was one thing that caused so many sleepless nights and tear-stained pillows. So many thoughts of confusion and regret.   
There was one person who Chan loved in a way of holding their hand, and kissing them sweetly. Only one person he wanted to hold all night and wake up to.

  
Their name was Minho Lee.  
-

  
Chan didn’t know when he fell for the dancer but he knew it was quick and hard. Something happened that switch Chan’s wave of feeling. He didn’t know if it was the boy’s smile or his kindness. All he knows is that one day he woke up thinking those brown eyes were the most beautiful shade.

He remembers dancing close and laughing with him in the dark during the trainee days. He remembers Minho’s tears soaking his sweater after his elimination as he said goodbye to their dorm. He remembers the relief that washed through him when Minho came back along with Felix. He remembers the warmth of his body pressed against him in a tight hug when they were all officially together as nine.

There was a problem though. Chan was the leader. He had to focus on what was best for the group, his members. Confessing his love would not benefit his group in any way. So he pushed down his feelings for the dancer, all the thoughts of kissing and holding him. Chan had to do the right thing for everyone else.   
-

  
Chan tossed and turned in his bed. The sheets were sticking to his skin uncomfortably. It was too hot to have them on, and too cold without them. It was another sleepless night. Getting tired of staring at the wall, Chan crept out of his shared room with Changbin and made his way to the kitchen. It was weird to be awake when no one else was asleep. It felt like a dream, like a weird alternative universe from the normal hyper energy.

The kitchen light was on. When Chan peered around the corner he was met with two wide eyes. Minho sat on the counter holding a glass of water. He looked tired and Chan could only assume the other was having a rough night as well. Chan gave the other a small smile and walked over to the fridge pulling out the carton of milk, and poured himself a glass. He settled himself on the counter facing Minho. They drank in silence until Minho spoke up.

“Why are you up Hyung?”

“I just couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Same,” Minho mumbled.

Minho was wearing some oversized shirt and sweats, his hair was messy, his glasses perched low on his nose. Chan was amazed how he could look do good without even trying. Minho always looked good though. When he danced, sweaty and his clothes sticking to him. Chan’s breath would get caught in his throat. When he was asleep, features relaxed and soft. But Minho looked best when he was happy Chan thought. When his skin would glow just like his smile. Seeing that look on him would make Chan melt any day.

“Hyung? Can I ask you something?”

Chan nodded and Minho set down his glass.

“What’s the best way to tell someone you like them?”

Chan’s heart sunk. Minho was a pretty lovable guy who could capture anyone’s heart really. But still, Chan couldn’t help feeling disappointed by the question.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to answer that, sorry.”

Minho pouted and let out a sigh. His cheeks were slightly pink and Chan really wished he could squeeze them.

“Can you at least try to answer?”

“I really don’t know Minho. I guess it depends on the person you want to confess too.” Chan kept his eyes on the ground not wanting to look up at the younger.

“Why don’t you ask Felix and Changbin? They’re together I’m sure they can help you out.”

Minho let out a small giggle that made Chan’s heart flip.

“Have you meet Changbin and Felix? They are so dumb in love it took them months to even realize their feelings.” Minho was right. The two were so oblivious to their own feeling to each other it made everything so much more complicated.

“Ah, you’re right. Okay, tell me about the person you like. Do I know them?”

Minho’s eyes dropped to his hands as he played with the hem of his shirt. His cheeks went pink again.

“It’s embarrassing Hyung. I don’t really know how to do that without making it awkward between us.”

“Is it one of the members?” Minho nodded. There it was again. The feeling of disappointment and jealousy eating away at Chan’s heart.

“Can you tell me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Minho let out a sigh and hopped off the counter to make his way towards Chan.

“If I tell you, you have to promise to not hate me for it okay?” Chan nodded slowly. His heart beating at the sudden closeness of the other.   
“Can you close your eyes for me.” Again Chan nodded, but unsure about why he had to do so.

He could feel Minho moving in between his legs as he was still sitting on the counter. He could feel Minho’s warm breath on his cheek. Minho’s fingers moving the strands of hair falling over his eyes. His breath hitched. Minho placed one of his hands on Chan’s thigh, and Chan couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He just hoped that Minho didn’t take notice of it.

“Hyung?” Minho whispered. Chan hummed in response waiting for something to be said. When Minho didn’t reply Chan slowly started to open his eyes, but before he could Minho pressed his lips to his own. To say Chan was shocked would be an understatement. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, and when Minho pulled away his whole face was flushed red.

  
“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t know how to tell you, and I thought it would be easier if I just kissed you. That was dumb, please don’t hate me, you promised me you-”  
Chan pressed his lips to the youngers cutting him off. Minho responded almost instantly, melting under Chan’s touch.

Minho’s lips were sweet and warm against his. It was better than what Chan imagined. The younger was taking over his senses. The soothing smell of vanilla and coffee that seemed to stain his skin, his soft hair that Chan’s fingers were tangled in. Everything was Minho. Chan's arms laid lazily around the dancer’s shoulders while Minho’s hands drew circles on Chan’s thighs in a way that made him whimper slightly.

  
When they pulled away Minho laughed softly bumping his forehead with Chan’s.

"I’ve been wanting to do that for so long hyung.”

Chan could only smile and pull the boy into his arms in response. He finally had the boy of his dreams in his arms.  
Maybe he could be a little selfish sometimes.


End file.
